Official Power Ranking
This page, officially, is used to help with Power and Danger Ranking of all the Species and Beings throughout the Osaka Gakuin #42 Universe by setting the classifications and listing them. Also, an important note. As the present year for OG42 is 2142, time has progressed, more advanced structures and materials are used to build, so as do not break as easily. As well as that, the Human race as evolved and gained higher durability and physical aspects. When compared to materials and people in 2016, they are far stronger, but in 2142, they are about the same as present 2016. Rankings Rank E Typical, normal everyday beings. Are remarkably unremarkable, having no set power, skills, or abilities besides being mundane. The general human populace encumber this ranking, and aren't capable of much. Durability wise, in present 2142 Standards, they can take a car being thrown at them, and at most potentially have a broken bone or two. Nothing major or life threatening. Physically, Rank E are considered normal. Rank D More noticeable, and slightly more threatening beings. Either well trained normal people, or low-tier magicians and technology users. Durability, they can take on a truck thrown at them. Physically, they are more likely to be on the level of trained athletes. Rank C Moderate, if not mediocre level beings. Neither bad nor good, but not mundane either. Rather, simply average. A highly-trained normal person can reach this level with enough skill, and average magical and technology users fall under this. Average beings in general. Durability wise, they can take a fishing boat being thrown at them. Physically, they are akin to Olympic athletes, and then some. Rank B Above-average beings that begin to be more noticeable with their capabilities and skill. Mages and Technology users with potential fall under this, being more dangerous and carrying more powerful moves. Durability wise, they can take a townhouse thrown at them. Physically, they can break stone with ease. Rank A Remarkable beings by nature, their skill and power being very noticeable. They are considered high-class, capable of more devastating actions. Durability wise, can take a two-story building. Physically, they can break steel and similar metals with ease. Rank S Extraordinary beings, their strength and skill high enough that they're capable of razing a small village if they so wanted, though might take some time. Durability, can take 4-story building. Physically, they can destroy a house with ease. Rank SS Abnormal Beings, their strength and skill high enough to make running and hiding an option to avoid their danger. They can level a decent-sized town in short-time, and a more populated town in longer time. Durability wise, can take a thrown battleship. Physical wise, they can destroy a battleship. Rank SSS At that this point, more akin to monstrous beings with their strength, one's that should largely be avoided and take any measure to do so. Can level an entire city by themselves if they pleased, viewing it as a minor challenge. Durability wise, can take a thrown skyscraper. Rank X Beings that are proven to be lethal in all scenarios. Encountering one of these means certain death in nearly every situation. By that point, you've more than likely already been torn to pieces. Can take on multiple cities with ease, some even entire Continents. Rank EX Beings that can take on the entire world, and probably triumph. Sub-rankings All ranks can be split into 6 sub-ranks, 3 positive and 3 negative. These are +, ++, and +++, as well as -. --. and ---. The +'s and -'s are a special ranking that are used to distinguish special beings from the rest in certain circumstances. +'s raise them them up an entire rank, though only in a specific scenario, or simply an item that gives them a boost. -'s are the inverse of this, dropping someone a rank during a scenario, or a particular glaring weakness that does such. An example of this is E+ equaling a D ranking, while E++ would equal C, and E+++ would obviously equal to B. While a B- would equal C, B-- would equal D, while B--- would equal E. It's possible to have a + and a - at the same time, power fluctuating randomly or simply rising and falling highly during specific scenarios or attacks. So, someone with an ability that only activates during stress might be a B++. while someone with a sword might classify as a D+. Having high intelligence may count as a + as well, depending on on if it's focused to strategies or something similar that helps during combat. Someone who's a strong martial artist, but has a weak heart and low stamina as a result might end up as C-, while someone with a particular weakness for Ice might be A--. Simple lack of knowledge can attribute to a drop in rank as well, not knowing the full potential of an ability making someone B-. Finding Rank It should be noted, the ranking system itself is split up into three categories, Magical, Durability, and Physical. While called Magical, the category is a place-holder for anything pertaining to the Triad, including both Technology, Supernatural, or multiple at once. Durability as well may also include regenerative abilities that affect the state of the body. These three main rankings then combine for a total ranking. While someone may have a B in Magic, their Endurance can very well be E. Each Rank equals one point, with plus one every higher rank. So, the lowest, E rank, equals 1, while the highest, EX, equals 10. In order to get the total ranking for an individual, the average is needed. An example of this would be someone that has A in Magic, D in Endurance, and B in Physical. Those points, respectively, are 5, 2, and 4. When added up, it equals to a total of 11. Once the number is gotten, divide by 3, which in this case would be 3.7. In the case of a decimal, simply round. In this case, the number, in average, would be a 4. So, the person's ranking would be B. An important note, sub-rankings do not count towards any points. Another important note, the only ranks students are allowed to be in, as a whole, are the first 5. The three separations may still be higher than that, but only SS at best. So, an example of this would be SS Physical, D Endurance, and B Magical, adding to a average of 4, which would be B rank. A final important note, it should be reminded, that the student patch on the typical uniform normal OG students wear lower their ranks by one. As the Student Council wear different uniforms, they are exempt from this. Being Type These are separated by the general nature of the supposed Being. Neutral - Beings that hold no special alignment to anything. Basic fighters. Magical/Arcane - Beings that are magically inclined and practice the Arcane arts. Technological - Beings that use Technology or are made up of it. Divine - Beings that are more inclined towards Heaven. Demonic - Beings that are more inclined towards Hell. Undead - Beings that are undead for one reason or another, mainly Vampires and Zombies. Spiritual - Beings that are not entirely of the physical plane, yet still reside in it. Under this falls Ghost and Guardian Spirits, as well as some Dimensional Beings. Void - Beings that cannot be classified under normal means, and are left as unknown. Antagonist (Note: Ranks used for antagonists as reference) # Pawn - Rank E # Thug - Rank D-C # Commander - Rank B-S # Dragon - Rank S-SSS # Big Bad - Rank SSS-EX Anything Commander and lower is Reviewer discretion, meaning one reviewer alone can handle it. Big Buds and Dragon’s require group discussion. Makers of Antagonists work semi-close with Admins to establish point encountered in timeline, closeness depends on antagonist level. Category:Service